The Magical Library: One Piece
by The Magical Librarian
Summary: A girl who never had a chance to trust anyone and chose to only trust the books she reads until she discovers a library that gives her a chance to live in a world she has ever wanted to live in but also gives her a chance to trust once more.
1. Chapter 1: The Pursuit of Books

**Hello, this is my first story in fan fiction and it is based off of my story in (the account name is LilSeiko) and this fan fic is for One Piece**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own One Piece only the characters that are based outside of One Piece. **

**Sooooooo….. Enjoy~! 8D**

Once upon a time, there was town that had a special library named "The Magical Library". To some, it was just a simple library, nothing more. To others, it was a magical getaway, believed that it would take them away to different worlds and places and live in a beautiful adventure. Usually, people would say that is what the reader feels like when they read books. The librarian of the library would beg to differ though..."Seiko~! Are you outta the house yet?"

"No!"

"Well you better hurry! You can't keep your friends wai-"

"I don't have any friends, okaa-san!"

"You know what I mean!"

This story starts out with a girl named Seiko Tenshi( First: Holy Child Last: Angel), a seventeen year old girl with golden brown hair that goes past her solders, a little short(*SMACK* Ow...), wears oval like glasses(only for reading), and average clothes. Her past is a little bit sad; her father left her and her mom when she was only three and she never had a true friend because everyone teased her of being a bookworm and they always use her smarts(cause she is at the top of her class)for their own gain. Thus leading her to be temperamental and not trusting anyone but her mother and herself.

Right now, she is about to go on a trip to a book convention with her school's book club before she gets out of school at last(Seiko: Hallelujah!). The only downside to this trip is that she is going to be followed by her admirers.

"Come on, Seiko-chan~!" her mother groaned, "Hurry up, or you'll miss your trip!""I know, I know! Keep your britches on, jeez!" answers Seiko.

Her mother only sighs and walks toward the door to see three girls whom seem to be waiting impatiently. "So? Is Tenshi-senpai ready yet, Tenshi-san?" The mother sighed yet again and shook her head, "She'll be out in a second... I hope..." After 30 seconds of waiting, Seiko appears wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, sandals, a jacket, and carrying a bag then walks out of the house after she says goodbye to her mom and leaves. "SEIKO-SENPAI!" That's when her admirers tried to glomp her, but she was smart enough to predict this action and dodged it slickly. "Nice try. Maybe next time." Seiko stated confidently while her fan club groan in complaint.

_5 minutes later..._

"HELLO~, BOOK CONVENTION!"The book club made it to the convention and the are all excited... except for Seiko."Don't run off. Stick together and don't get lost." Seiko stated in a deadpanned voice while her group saluted and went to areas they want to check out. (Now then...) Seiko thought eagerly,(Where is the manga section?)[LS: BIG anime fan! ^^]As she went on her merry way, she didn't notice some guys eyeing her...

_30 minutes later..._

"Well THAT sucked..." Seiko was really disappointed with the book convention, it didn't have any mangas for crying out loud! But one of the group members beg to differ, "At least they had some decent books." Seiko only rolled her eyes(Whatever... try going to a book convention that didn't have a SINGLE book you would want and see how you would feel.) And right when they were about to turn into a corner, a bunch of gang members appear.

"Heeeyyy! Lookie here!" said supposedly leader," A few high school girls got lost! Awww, ain't that a shame..."

Then one of the gang members stated, "Hey, Bro. Maybe we should show them the _right _way..." They start snicker as they advance toward them. The book group started to get scared, Seiko could feel it. That's when Seiko thought fast and smacked one of them with here bag and yelled, "RUN!"

Everyone went into different directions to find safety from the gang. Seiko, on the other hand, was having most of the gang on her tail. She ran with everything she had, but they seem to catch up to her. Seiko starts to panic and the adrenaline started to kick in throughout her body. She could hear them yelling at her, their footsteps, and pocket knives being drawn out.

Her heart beated faster and faster, wondering when it will stop. Then she misses her footing and falls on to the floor. The gang started to walk toward her and snicker evilly. Seiko tried to get up as fast as she could, but they were quicker and they stepped on her back to hold her down. (Please...) she started to beg in her mind,(Please... Somebody help me!) Then, out of nowhere, a flash of blinding light appeared. This scared the gang away, but Seiko still laid there, awestruck...

There stood right in front of her... library...

**I know... not much has happened but I'll start working on it some more!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pursuit of Safety

**New chapter~! Yay! XD I'm hoping you are enjoying yourself with my story and so I present to you the next chapter! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only the character's and storyline based out of it.**

**

* * *

**The structure that appeared before her stood magnificently in front of her. It seemed to be made out of all pure white marble that glistened against the sunlight, the pillars looked as if they came from Greek mythology, and the doors looked more like church doors with golden hinges.

Before she could finish looking at the building, she heard the same gang members that were chasing her coming back.

'_Crap! Gotta hide before they find me!' _She ran to the building without hesitation, opened the door and closed the door only leaving a slight crack to see when the gang would leave. They started to look for Seiko cluelessly which made her giggle a little.

'_Idiots. You won't find me like that.' _she mentally taunted them as they searched. After awhile, they gave up on the search and left the area near the library to Seiko's relief.

Then she turned around to see a breath taking sight; the library was enormous and beautiful!

It had marble pillars and bookshelves rimmed with gold and covered by silver like vines and leaves, the floor shined gold as if it has been recently waxed, an elegant crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the building's ceiling along with a sparkling fountain beneath it, and books everywhere.

'_Whoa…' _she started to look around the vast library in amazement,_'Whoever owns this library must had a nice budget to make this happen; it's just…'_

"What are you doing here, young lady?"

Seiko practically jumped a foot in the air when she heard the voice that spoke behind her. She turned around frantically, hoping that it wasn't someone dangerous. To her surprise, it was a young woman who seemed curious of Seiko.

She was a very tall woman (probably 5 '11') with long silver hair that shimmered beautifully, her skin is an even tan, her eyes are very dark almost black, and she looks about twenty years old; she wore a white button up shirt with a black tank top underneath, black pants and high heels, and squared looking glasses that are sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"I said,'What are you doing here?'" she repeated herself.

"I… I was hiding… used to anyway…" Seiko answered sheeply.

The woman only nodded in response to show she understood and believed her. She then turned around went back whatever she was doing before running into Seiko. She sighed, relieved that the woman wasn't going to hurt her.

As Seiko turned to leave, she heard the woman's serene voice again,"How did you get here?" She turned to the woman who was looking at her curiously behind her squared glasses. Seiko blinked a little and gave the woman a questioned look.

"Um… I found it and ran inside?" Seiko answers but with question in her voice.

"Really? You just found it and ran inside?" the woman questions again.

Seiko became irritated with the woman's constant questioning but being polite to an adult has been her policy since she was a kid so she answered patiently,"Yes… When I was being chased, I found the library and, desperate, I hid within your library. Sorry if I'm wasting your time miss."

With that said, she bowed apologetically and turned for the door once more.

"Before you 'found' the library, did you call for it?" Seiko stopped abruptly before turning to the woman with a surprised look. Confused, Seiko asked,"What do mean… by 'call' for it?" The woman smiled and restated her question to where Seiko would understand it.

"Did you ask for help when you were being chased, I meant."

Realization hit Seiko like a ton of bricks, remembering what her thoughts were before the library 'magically' appeared. _'Please… Somebody help me!' _She looked at the woman with suspicion before answering,"Yes…. But I wasn't ACTUALLY calling for a library to help me in the first place…"

She chuckled in response and said,"Well… The Magical Library helps all in need, whether it be saving them from physical harm or wanting to heal a broken heart."

'_Huh? The Magical Library? Is that what this place is called?' _Seiko thought skeptically,_'And what does she mean it 'helps all in need'? She is talking as though it were…' _

"How can a library have a conscious and have the urge to help those "in need?"

She only smiled and said,"Only those who are a member of The Magical Library can know the secrets that lie within it." Seiko only response was a 'hmph' and crossing of her arms, looking not amused. "Whatever… well, I need to get going. I have a couple of people that I need to meet up before they panic and call the police for a search party. Sorry to bug you, miss-"

"Taiyou Tsuki, but you can call me Tsuki." she smiled at Seiko caringly,"And your's?"

"…Tenshi Seiko…" she answers.

"Well then, I hope I see you again, Miss Tenshi. Have a good afternoon!"

'_Whatever…' _she thought bitterly.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"TENSHI-SENPAI~!" Seiko's fan club ran to give her a glomp which she dodged effectively. _'Why do they always do this?' _she asks herself.

"W-we were sooooo worried, senpai!"

"How did you get away? Those gang members looked tough!"

"What are you talking about? This is Seiko-senpai we are talking about; no one can defeat her!"

Seiko sighs in irritation, hoping that they would shut up. After some checking and worrying, one of the girls asked,"How did you get away?" There was a short pause before Seiko replied with ease,"I found a place to hide, I took the chance and hid until they left the area giving me the chance to escape." The girl who asked seemed skeptical while the other two were amazed at Seiko's 'coolness'.

'_One of them seems suspicious but at least the other two are completely clueless.' _she simply states within her mind.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Hello, my little Holy Child! How was your trip?" her mother was cooking some dinner when Seiko came home. She came through the door of the house and sat down on the couch of the living room, relaxing from the long day she had.

"Boring… not a single book that had interested me was there and no mangas either." Seiko sighed out loud. Her mother came from the kitchen to see her child and give her some worthy company. She was a petite woman with long raven hair put in a loose ponytail, fair pale skin, and caring golden hazel eyes; she wore a long green dress that was covered by a dirty apron and black slippers.

"I'm sorry, my child. Is it because of that or were the girls being… rude to you?" Seiko merely sighs in exasperation, feeling a little irritation but reassured her mother none the less. "No, they were not. If they were, I would've left in a heartbeat." She responds calmly and smiles for her lovely mother.

Her mother weakly smiles, not a hundred percent convinced but due to her daughter's stubbornness she doesn't bother with it too much. "Alright… at least you got the chance to go out and do something." her mother kisses her on her forehead and heads to the kitchen to finish what she was originally doing.

As Seiko sits alone in the living room, she starts thinking of the mysterious library that she happened to find. Not only that, she tried to figure out what the librarian, Tsuki, told her that seem out of the norm.

"_How did you get here?"_

"_Before you 'found' the library, did you call for it?" _

"_The Magical Library helps all in need, whether it be saving them from physical harm or wanting to heal a broken heart."_

"_Only those who are a member of The Magical Library can know the secrets that lie within it."_

With these thoughts in mind, it made Seiko wonder; why did she ask 'how' she got there, talk as if the library had a conscious, and why with all the secrecy? It made her want to investigate the library herself and get the answers she wants. Though knowing all too well that her curiosity could get her into trouble, she can't help but want to pursue the knowledge she thirsts for.

Beside, it could turn out for the better… at least that's what she believes.

* * *

**Woot~! Hope this is good enough and thanks for reading it and I will try to update as soon as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Pursuit of Truth

**Hello~! Next chapter of TML (The Magical Library): One Piece! Hope you are enjoying the story so far and I'll try my best to make it better! ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything that is One Piece or the legendary cities listed later in the chapter, only the things based off of the storyline and the characters.**

It has been a couple of days since Seiko had her run in with The Magical Library and her questions been piling up since then. Her questions were based out of mostly what was it, who found it, where did it come from, HOW did appear out of thin air, and why did it appear in the first place?

With these questions in mind, she took the chance after school to research in the public library in order to receive information. The results of the research… weren't satisfying.

"I found anything and everything of magical and library… but nothing that has the two together. Useless!" Seiko slams the book she was reading shut and roughly placed it on the bookshelf in anger. She stalks out of the aisle she was currently in and goes to another one. Still nothing found.

Seiko sighs in frustration as she hopelessly looks for at least ONE piece of information on the place she is trying to research on. After what seems like hours of useless searching, she resorted to going to the librarian to see if there is at least ONE stinking book on The Magical Library.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a middle aged woman turns to Seiko in response. She took a deep breath, knowing this will lead to embarrassing results. "Do you have anything called 'The Magical Library'? I looked under everything 'magical' and 'library'." The librarian looked at her incredulously, looking like she thinks Seiko is pulling her leg.

"If it's 'magical', then look under the children section." Seiko gaped at the woman like she was insulted. She recovered quickly and stood her ground instead of wavering. "Well…" she turned from the woman,"Excuse for trying to find some simple information, _madame." _Usually when she strains on a word when referring to someone, it would be the exact opposite (In other words, she just called the librarian an old hag! XD).

The librarian realized the sarcasm dripping from Seiko's words and was flaring red. "If you don't have a reason for being here, then get out!" she looked ready to throw a book at her but she still stood her ground and smirked.

"Well excuse me for being curious of a certain place. If you don't have the information I need then you should've said so in the beginning." she faced the librarian with a glare,"Instead of insulting me with your comments." The librarian was livid in anger but before she could do anything, a voice called out to Seiko.

"Well, if it isn't my little niece!" Seiko turned to none other than her Uncle Tsuchi (Brown hair like Seiko's, green eyes, tall long man wearing dignified clothes like a business man, wears glasses, and a caring happy face), he was the big brother of her father who ran out on her and her mother and never came back. After that, he was the only male that helped her distraught mother and confused daughter. But even after all that, she still views him just a part of his good-for-nothing father that dropped from the face of the earth.

"What have you been up to? Not harassing anybody, are you?" he asked in a happy-go-lucky voice of his which made her pout a bit. The librarian was angered by this and went to object but was stopped by her uncle.

"Please excuse my niece. She tends to be a little… blunt, you could say." he smoothly stated to the woman,"Let me handle her, you can go back to your work without her disturbing you again." His smile made the middle aged woman calm down immediately; she tried to talk out,"O-o-of c-c-c-course, s-s-sir."

'_Blech… the old woman is falling for my uncle… gross!' _Seiko seemed to be ready to gag at this. As her uncle and herself take there leave, Tsuchi tried to start a conversation with her.

"Well! That was fun, wasn't it?" Seiko only rolled her eyes causing him to laugh nervously.

"Not really… I couldn't get any information that I needed from there." She crosses her arms in disappointment,"Guess I need to look somewhere else…"

That's when her uncle puts a book in front of her face and states confidently,"You mean a book like this?"

Seiko's eyes get wide in surprise; in front of her is a book, torn and tattered, with the worn off title saying 'Mythology: People, Places, and Things'. She slowly takes the book and examines it thoroughly. "I heard from your mother that you have been visiting the library a lot lately, saying that you were looking for some research for a 'mythical' place." he grins kindly,"So I thought I would give you this book to help."

'_I love you mom…' _Seiko groans inwardly,_'But damnit stop telling this man everything about me!' _

"Thanks, Tsuchi-san." Seiko thanked dryly, not really wanting thank him.

He pouted like a child not getting what he wanted,"Hey… I told you to call me 'UNCLE' Tsuchi. None of this 'san' business, please?" She simply blinks in a bored manner, showing him she doesn't care which causes him to sulk. "What do I have to do to get you to accept me?" he glumly asks.

"Easy. Stop trying."

_**1 hour later…**_

"Hello, sweetie! How was your-"

"Fine. I need to research." Seiko stalked up to her room upstairs as quickly as possible from the persistent man. All she could hear is her mother saying 'hi' to her brother-in-law. She enters her room without hesitation, closes the door, and started flipping through the pages. As she flips, she sees all mythological beasts and gods, legendary items and weapons, and luckily… famous palaces and buildings.

She continues to flip the pages in the Famous Palaces and Buildings section of the book and she saw many things: Zerzura, The City of the Caesars, Kingdom of Saguenay ect., but it wasn't the thing she was looking for. Out of frustration, she threw the book across her room which hit the wall. Seiko fell on her bed and sighed in defeat.

'_When I thought I was one step ahead… I'm always two steps back.' _her hands covered her face and started to rub her eyes,_'This is… irritating…' _She groans a little more before sitting up from here bed and looked at the book angrily. _'Stupid book… got my hopes up for no-'_

Her mind stops, her widen a bit. Within the pages of the book, an out of place paper sticks out of it, looking like someone slipped it in there. As feeling of anticipation starts to go through her body, Seiko gets off from the bed and walk up to the book slowly. She bends down and examines it a bit more. _'What do we have here?' _she takes the misplaced folded piece of paper out of the book carefully,_'I wonder what you are suppose to be…'_ She unfolds it, excitement increasing within her blood, she began to read:

_**The Magical Library**_

Believed to have been the first library of all time, The Magical Library has every record, book, file, scroll ect. It is also the most beautiful; everything is mostly made out of pure white marble, beautiful designs, rimmed with gold and covered in beautiful silver leaves…

As Seiko reads, she starts to remember all the beautiful designs, the marbled interior, and all the books that were there. _'No…way…' _She rereads part of the description again to see if there was a misprint,_'This… this is spot on! This must be the information that I needed!' _She then continues to read, the desire to discover its secrets is killing her.

It is said to be able to travel through the books they keep within the building thus able to travel to different time periods or different worlds. They also keep records of everyone and everything within their books and also keeping track of them… _'*blink blink* Weird…' _But, despite its beauty and glory, the library does not appear to anybody, thus causing it to be hard to find. Only those who are in desperate need of help they deserve and the ones who run the library.

'_Well… that explains Tsuki-san's secrecy then…' _she reads on.

The one believed to be the one to work in the library has a name that represents both the lovely moon and the confident sun…

Seiko falls over in surprise, realizing that Tsuki is not as young as she looks to be. _'Whoa… how old is she really?' _she thinks curiously.

But some believe there is a way to be part of The Magical Library and experience its many beauties and wonders. But at a terrible price… Once they become part of it, they must follow the rules of the library or-

***SMACK!***

"Seiko! You mom said dinner is re-" her uncle stopped in mid sentence as he sees his little niece on the floor making a face plant. Seiko neglected to remember that the book was _behind _the door after she threw it then she had her back turned on it thus leading to this…

"SEIKO ARE YOU OKAY?" her poor uncle became frantic when he found out he smacked upside the head. She slowly got up, rubbing her head a little then glaring at her freaked out uncle.

"Couldn't you be a _gentleman _and knocked on the door first, _sir!_" (Translation: How about stop being an idiot and knock first, you moron!)

"I'm sorry!" her flailing uncle tried to apologize,"It was an accident!" She huffed out in anger and ran down the stairs before her uncle could say anything else. "Did I disturb you while you were studying? May I kiss your head?"

"NO**!**"

**ML: Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! *smacked with tomato* I hope it was okay, sorry for it not being to the actual storyline yet but it is making progress at least. 8D**

**Seiko: *rolls eyes***

**ML: I saw that! D:**

**Seiko: Saw what, **_**miss?**_** (Translation: Dummy)**

**ML: -_-#**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pursuit of Salvation

**ML: Another chapter to TML: One Piece, wooohoooo~! ^0^ It was LOOOOO~NG!**

**Seiko: You are too loud! I'm trying to read here, **_**young lady**_**! (Translation: Stop being so loud, kid!)**

**ML: Hey! D8 It just so happens I am OLDER than you! Now, could you do the disclaimers, please?**

**Seiko: The disclaimers are that Magical Librarian does not own anything One Piece and only the characters and storyline that are based outside of it! **

**ML: Enjoy~! **

"Look, I am sorry." Seiko's uncle apologizes deeply,"I didn't know that you were behind the door before I had opened it, so I am soooo sorry." She glances at him while eating her dinner while her mother nervously watches the two some what talking; it being one sided because Seiko is still somewhat (microscopically) mad. Seiko sighs and places her chopsticks beside her,"Fine… I'll forgive you (_'This time, anyway…'_) because you gave me the exact book that I needed."

Tsuchi's green eyes began to sparkle with hope, showing that he is happy that he accomplish SOMETHING to make Seiko accept him. She only shook her head, wondering why he is so persistent to get her to accept him. Her mother, Seionko (Serenity Child), sighs in relief as she sees at least a little progress of her daughter accepting her own uncle.

"So um… how is your research going?" her mother asks to change the subject a little. Seiko did a 180 and smiles at her mother with love and care,"It is going very well, thank you!" Her uncle almost chokes on his noodles hearing Seiko act like this just like that. Then she turns to her uncle with a bored expression which causes him to flinch,"Thanks for the book, uncle."

He blinks a couple of times in surprise but smiles a little and says,"My pleasure, niece." Seiko turns back to her food again and starts to hear the two adults talking about something irrelevant to her teenage attention span. After a couple about the market trade and downsizing, her uncle made a little mistake.

"Oh! Seionko, guess what I found at my parents' house today?" He started to rummage through his suitcase optimistically,"I found our high school photos, trip photos, and family photos!"

Her mother was looking at him with her hazel eyes warmly and smiled kindly,"Really? It has been awhile since I have seen those! Where were they?"

"In the attic, hidden under boxes! I wonder how they got there…" He started to go through the pictures and started to have a face of reminiscence. Seiko continues to eat her food, showing no interest there walk through memory lane. "Oh… look at this one!" Seiko looks up a little with food still in her mouth but all of it was roughly swallowed after she saw a picture that she NEVER wanted to see.

"It's you and my lil' bro's first pic together!" Tsuchi gushes out goofily while her mother painfully smiles,"You two were adorable." In the picture he was showing, there was a couple that were about her age holding each other lovingly. The girl, obviously her mother, had short black hair wearing a green tank top and jeans; the boy had Seiko's color of hair and green eyes wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses which are sitting on top of his head. They were both smiling warmingly which people would fine very romantic, but to Seiko… it was sickening.

"Get rid of that!" her mother and uncle flinched and turned to Seiko in confusion,"I don't want to see that!"

"S-Seiko?" her mother reached for her in worry,"Are you… alright?"

"No, I'm not! I can't stand the sight of that… that _MAN_!" (Translation: Pig. Bastard. Son of a bitch. Take your pick.)

Seiko was practically standing up and clenching her fist till her knuckles turned white. Tsuchi sulks a little, ashamed for bringing _him _up in front of his niece; he forgot that she is still sensitive about her father… his little brother. He picks up the pictures and puts them back in his bag solemnly. "I apologize, Seiko." He picks up his stuff and heads for the door after bowing graciously to Seionko,"Thanks for dinner, sis. It was very delicious and I enjoyed it. I will see you later."

Once he closes the door, her mother turns to her looking a little livid,"Why did you yell at your uncle like that? He was just showing me some photos that we took during high school!" Seiko glared at the floor beneath her, keeping her gaze from her mother.

"I… I don't know what came over me…" she admits,"Just the mere mention of… him just sets me over the top and I… get so mad to where… to where all my logic thinking just goes out the window…" Tears start to form in Seiko's eyes which she tried to keep from falling, not wanting her mother to worry about her. But what she lacks to understand is that her raven haired mother worries about her all the time ever since her husband left without a trace.

"Sweetie… I can understand that you have mixed feelings for your fa-"

"My feelings are not mixed! I hate him so much for leaving you and me in this dark cruel world and not giving us an inkling as to how to contact him or where he is!" Seiko exclaimed in anger,"These feelings are not mixed…" She felt herself begin to falter in exhaustion from her anger. She walked to the couch in the living room and layed on it, covering her eyes.

"Oh… My little Holy Child…" Seionko went to the side of the couch, knelt down to Seiko's level, and started to pry her hands from her face gently,"I'm sorry that you feel this way… Honestly, I wish I could convince you to not hate him, but I can't force you to like him so I'll have to wait for you to have a change in heart." Seiko started to feel her mother caress her forehead with one hand while the other held her hand protectively. She sighs in content, happy that she has a wonderful mother to soothe her wavered heart.

'_If only I can stay with her forever…' _Seiko closes her eyes, letting her tears fall,_'Then I won't have to deal with the traitor called the world.'_

_**In Seiko's Dream…**_

Seiko, a small little child with short golden brown hair, one green eye and the other blue, and pale skin wearing a black dress, was standing in a dark room alone. The little child looked around frantically, wondering what was going on and how she got there. Then her attention caught a tall man in front of her about ten feet away.

"Who-who is there?" she called out nervously. The man didn't turn nor did he answer, but as Seiko looks at him closely, she begins to realize who it was and started running towards the man. "Dad? Dad!" She started to call out as she ran, trying to catch up to him. As she runs, she starts to her inaudible voices around her. When she began to get close to the man, she started to make out what the voices were saying:

"_You are stupid! Why would a book be 'fun'?"_

"_You are nothing to me! Your intelligence was the only thing I wanted."_

"_Why don't you just shut up! No one cares what you say!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Nerd!"_

The little girl began to falter a little but continued to pursue her 'father'. Just as she was in arms reach, black arms sprouted from the darkness of the room and grab her legs and arms to holdback from the man. He started walk away slowly, away from the flailing girl who is calling out to him. "Come back, dad! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" The hands start to pull her into the darkness, slowly and gradually. Seiko tried to fight them off, but was still being dragged down and kept on hearing the sneers, the insults, and horrible comments.

"COME BACK!"

Seiko sat up almost screaming on her bed and was sweating rapidly. She gasped for air as her arms were still reaching out in front of her. After regaining her breath, she started to finally relax from her horrifying nightmare.

'_Whoa… That was some dream.' _She ran her fingers through her hair,_'Then again… it was more like a nightmare…' _With a sigh, she fell back on her bed and stared at the dark ceiling, wondering what that nightmare meant. Before she became deep in thought, she checked at her alarm clock and blanched when she saw the time.

_**Meanwhile Down stairs in the Kitchen…**_

"Ah~! What a beautiful morning!" Seionko sighed happily,"Can't wait for Seiko to wake up to see her favorite mu-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M RUNNING LATE!" Seiko ran down the stairs in a mess with a frantic face,"THAT STUPID ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!"

"Oh! Morning, my Holy Child!" her mother seemed clueless of Seiko's distress,"I made you some-"

"NO TIME~! GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOOOL!" Her mother blinked.

"Um… Sweetie?"

"Where is my bag? Can't go anywhere without my bag!"

"Sweetie?"

"CRAP! WHAT ABOUT MY PROJECT?"

"Seiko!" She stops in midair as she turns to her mother,"What is wrong with you?" Seiko gaped at her mother and answered quickly,"Running late! Gotta go to school! Must turn in homework, study for a big test on Friday, and a project that is due today which is-"

"Saturday?" Seiko stops abruptly and drops everything to the ground. She blinks and asks dumbly,"What?" Her mother giggled little before answering,"Today is Saturday. In other words, no school." There was a brief moment of silence until it was disturbed by Seiko falling to the ground and pounding it with her fist.

"Why did I wake up on a Saturday?"

The petite mother had a giggle fit before giving her daughter a blueberry muffin. "Here, sweetie." Seionko walked back to the kitchen to finish breakfast,"Something to calm your nerves." Seiko merely nodded before taking a bite out of the muffin. She smiled happily as she felt the worry and nerves melt away as she was wrapped in the warm sensation of the muffin. While eating, her mother started to ask her,"What do you have plan for today?"

She cocked her head to the side, going into thinking mode. After awhile of thinking, she then stated,"Well… there is this library that I wanted to check out." Her mother looks at her with optimism,"Really? What is it called?" Just as Seiko was about to answer, she remembers the sheet of paper she found in the book. _'Wait! In that sheet, it said that it kept itself secret and those who are part of it should keep their mouths shut about it or… or something might happen… What was it?' _Seiko shook her head,_'Despite me not knowing, I should be safe than sorry.'_

"Sorry. I don't remember it." Seiko's gut started to turn, hating to lie to her own mother,"It is very new, so I didn't get the chance to catch the name." Her mother only shrugged and spoke,"Just remember to be home by eight, alright?" Seiko nods while picking up her school mess she dropped.

_**3 Hours Later at a Random Street…**_

After Seiko left her house with a composition notebook and a pen, she began her search for the library that she discovered after the book fair. The problem is… she can't find the damn place!

'_ARGH! Why is it so hard to find it THIS time?' _Seiko looks down an alleyway only to see a little cat skittering away,_'What am I doing wrong!'_

She took out the piece of paper that had the information of The Magical Library and started to scan through it hoping to find the way to find it. As she skims through it, she finds a part that stuck out. "But, despite its beauty and glory, the library does not appear to anybody, thus causing it to be hard to find. Only those who are in desperate need of help they deserve…" Seiko blinks in disbelief,"Oh that's just… perfect. I have to put myself in danger in order to find it… great…" Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone whistle behind her as if seeing something good.

Seiko slowly stops and turns her head around to see none other the same gang members that chased her last time. "Lookie here boys!" The leader called out to his goons,"It's our little girl. The one that got away~!"

'… _Joy…' _Seiko readied herself to run out of there,_'Life just loves me today!'_

She then bolted like a thief at market while the gang members started to pursue her once again. Maneuvering and dodging through people on the street, Seiko tried to throw the gang off her tail but with no such luck. She kept her eyes in front, trying to not be distracted by her pursuers. Her blood began to quicken, her muscles started to ache, the lungs in her body started to hurt immensely, and her heart pounded within her chest like it wanted to burst out. The thing that kept her going was her mind telling her to keep going and don't look back no matter what. Just as she was about to turn her head around, she came in contact with a hard body causing her to fall back onto the floor.

She groaned then felt herself being picked up roughly from the ground and was suspended above the ground. "Caught ya!" her eyes widened as she sees that one of the goons is holding her,"Boss will be seeing you!" The adrenaline started to pump through her body, causing some of the logical thinking within her conscience to disappear. Seiko started to kick, hit, and scream to get the man to let go but to no avail. After awhile of trying to escape, the big man continued to keep a tight grip on her.

That is when she bit down on the man's hand _hard._

"OUCH! He yelped in pain, letting her go in the process,"You little bitch!" Seiko's cheek was then smacked with extraordinary strength which made her fall to the ground again. The man glared down at her then started to sneer,"Not so tough now, huh?" She glared back, wanting to give him a nice punch in the nose. He lowered himself down and held her entire head still to the ground, probably wanting to crush it.

"It's a down right shame for you, truly…" He grinned sickly,"Guess I'll have to punish you then." Seiko started to squirm under him while he started to get ready, to Seiko's horror, to rape her.

'_NOOOOOO! It can't end like this!' _Her eyes started to tear up to the man's enjoyment,_'WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME? The police, my mom, Uncle Tsuchi, god, devil, I don't care! I NEED HELP!' _

After that wish was stated, it was granted within seconds. The man was gone and a woman with silver hair kneeled beside Seiko, helping her up from the ground.

"You called, Tenshi-san?"

**Seiko: That is just bullshit! **

**ML: What did I do? D:**

**Tsuki: It seems Tenshi-san is a little mad that you made her almost raped.**

**ML: What? It is for dramatic effect to the story!**

**Seiko: I'll show YOU dramatic effect! *starts to chase author***

**Tsuki: *ahem* Thank you for reading Magical Librarian's story and I hope we will see you soon! *waves while author runs from Seiko* **


	5. Chapter 5: The Pursuit of Adventure

**ML: HOLY CRAP! I haven't updated in FOREVER! D: But that aside, I'm glad I was able to get it done, and I promise that the next one would be One Piece related! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to none other than Eiichiro Oda, only the characters that are based outside of the One Piece storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wh- wha-"

"Didn't you call for help?" Tsuki gave her a puzzled look,"I heard someone scream out 'I need help'. Was that you?" Seiko gapes her mouth open, closes it, then opens again. Before she could utter anything, they heard an angry cry from the other side of the courtyard. "Hey, you bitch! Mind your own damn business or you'll be joining that girl over there!" He pointed at her which caused her to freeze up a little. Tsuki, on the other hand, only sighed in disappointment and stood up in front of the frightened teen while dusting herself off.

"Really… You shouldn't insult a young lady…" The large gang member started to charge at her with a balled fist, causing her to smirk like a cat that was teasing a mad dog,"They might make you pay _dearly _afterwards." With amazing speed and agility that Seiko failed to keep up, Tsuki jumped in the air and did a couple of frontal flips before landing gracefully onto the ground. The man missed his footing and fell face flat on the concrete road. Luckily, Seiko was smart enough to run away from him and keep her distance from him and Tsuki. He got back on his feet, face damaged and turning red with pure rage.

"YOU…YOU!" he seemed ready to pop a vein; Tsuki looked at him with a little amusement in her dark irises that watched behind her glasses. He charged again, causing the young librarian tilt her head to the side,"Again with the charging? Well, what has happened with the style of fighting these days?" But before she got a chance to dodge once more, another gang member grabbed her from behind.

"I got her, Bud!" Tsuki cringed as her ear is near his loud mouth,"Now finish her off!" 'Bud' grinned evilly while his pal held on to Tsuki tightly. _'No! I can't let her get hurt because of me!' _Desperately, she looked around for a blunt object to fight with; her eyes caught sight of a plank of wood nearby. Before Seiko knew it, she started to sprint with the wooden plank in hand and focused all her attentions in saving the librarian. When the mans fist was only inches away from her face, a hunk of wood made contact with his head with a loud thud.

"Well… That was close." Tsuki smiles casually,"Thank you, Tenshi-san!" The assaulted gang member fell to the ground, unconscious. Seiko breathed heavily but then turned her attention to the gang member that was behind the librarian and was ready to give him a good smack to the head. "That won't be necessary, Tenshi-san…" To Seiko's surprise, the man fell to the floor in pain,"He has already been incapacitated." The young brunette's eyes go wide, trying to figure out how this woman was able to make him fall to the floor just like that.

"I wouldn't stand around too long, once they wake up they would be in a fowl mood." Seiko blinks then catches Tsuki already at the library doors. Without hesitation, she ran towards the entrance and was welcomed with open arms. Tsuki smiles warmly as she gently pushes the young girl into the library for safety and comfort. "So… what brings you to The Magical Library?" Seiko looks over to the tall woman and started to explain her reason.

_**30 minutes later of explaining…**_

"Well, you seem to have done your homework then." Both of them were sitting on some chairs that faced each other. Seiko merely nods and continues,"So I was wondering… what will it take to be part of this library?" Tsuki raised her eyebrows with enticing curiosity, amazed she considering joining the system. "Not much… You just need to swear that you will keep this place secret at all times."

'_That's it? That seems easy enough…' _She nods in agreement but then asks,"And if I say anything about this place?" Tsuki looks a little, looking like if she answers Seiko would not like the answer one bit. "You… will be bound to this place forever." There was a brief silence in the halls of the library before there was a loud scream.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Seiko practically fell off her seat, looking at the silver haired woman with disbelief. Tsuki shrugged nervously, a little regretful for telling her. After a couple of 'uhs' and 'ehs', Seiko then stammers,"H-how- Wha- Why?" The librarian lets out a sigh then states,"Because if everyone knew about this library, some of them would use this library for their own personal gain. Thus, bringing to the world to chaos. Different countries would use the knowledge to destroy each other, taint other worlds of their influences, and… probably destroy it even." Seiko sat back down on her seat and looked at Tsuki with understanding, knowing that it is normal for a human to pursue knowledge, whether it is for the right reasons or not.

"Well… that clear things up. I'm in." Tsuki looks at her with shock,"I want to be part of the system of this establishment." The librarian stares at her, still trying to wrap the thought around her mind. "Um… Are you sure about that? You don't have to if you don't want to." Tsuki reassures her, trying to get her to change her mind,"I mean, it is a heavy burden to bear. Keeping a secret of this magnitude is very difficult."

"Yeah! And a mere human such as yourself will never understand the situation that you are getting yourself into!" Seiko jumped off of her seat with surprise and searched around the room to find the source of that booming voice. "Who said that?" Seiko called out,"I don't like it when people talk while they hide somewhere I can't see them! Show yourself!"

She then felt a presence above her head, causing her to look up and see what was there. Big mistake; what she saw was both frightening and astounding. A giant, stern looking man with long black hair with one white highlight held in a ponytail, pale skin, wearing a white cloak that loosely wraps around him; he looked very _very _unhappy.

"What is the meaning of this?" His booming voice made poor little Seiko's ears pop,"Why is a human, an adolescence no less, wanting to be part of this library which is our pride and joy?" Seiko's mouth was open with extreme awe and… completely freaked out! "WHAT THE HELL?" She fell on her bottom while staring at the giant with fear,"WHO ARE YOU?" The giant looked insulted with the girl's actions, and gave a good glare and answered with his booming voice.

"Since you are insistant on asking these irrelevant questions you mortals seem to love asking!" A sudden crack of lightning came striking down onto the marble floor, leaving an average height man who used to be a giant standing with a scowl,"My name is Yang, young mortal!" Before Seiko got the chance to at least talk, there was a gust of wind blowing near the man which formed a person. As the gust started to recede, the person became a woman with long curly pure white hair with a strand of black that was not held back, dark skin, wearing a black cloak that was loosely on her as well; unlike her male counterpart, she looked serene and gentle.

"Now brother…" She patted (seems to be) brother on the shoulder,"She is just surprised about our presence. After all, giants, monsters, and mythical beings don't exist here… or at least not anymore." The young, realistic teen looks at the strange woman with an incredulous look and says,"Yeah… It's not everyday I see two giants turn to humans in an instant and start talking to me like it never happened!" Tsuki scratches her head, seem to be embarrassed of this.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The woman bowed with grace," I am Yin, it is a pleasure to meet you, Tenshi-san." Seiko bowed back cautiously, hoping she didn't do the gesture wrong. "Um… It's nice to meet you… too?" That's was when Yang went to Seiko's face and started bellowing out,"How dare you say that as a question to my sister? I will-"

"Easy, brother… She is still not used to us and it will take time." Yin gently rubbed Yang's arm with comfort,"Patients." With that, the short-tempered man started to relax and regain his composure. _'Whoa… this chick is pretty awesome…' _Seiko thought to herself, relieved that the woman kept her from being… dispatched. "Soooo… What are the rules of this place? If I'm going to be part of this library, I'll have to know the regulations so I don't fu-" Before Seiko could finish, Tsuki quickly silenced her and took here somewhere that the two people wouldn't hear.

The slender woman gave Seiko a stern look and whispered,"First rule: Respect the proprietors of this library, which involves watch your language." Seiko nodded, showing her that she understands completely, then going back so she can receive the info she needs.

_**1 hour…**_

"So, mortal… do you now understand what is expected in our library?" Seiko's eye twitched slightly, trying to refrain herself from doing damage to the rude man. She took a deep breath.

"Respect the library's workers and the contents, keep the library a secret at all times unless the person is part of it, never take any of the books out of the library, if wanting to be within the books, _(As impossible as it sounds…) _you must choose _one _of them, no more than that, refrain from doing anything rash within the books and stories to avoid suspicion to one self, and… NEVER EVER LOSE THE PORTAL BOOK THAT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO YOU. _(Whatever THAT is…) _If, by some chance, that these regulations have been broken, you are here by doomed to remain in the library forever." Yang nods while Yin and Tsuki smile happily.

"But I do have one question…"

Yin's and Tsuki's expressions become worried while Yang eyed the girl with irritation. Seiko didn't let it falter her as she continued with her question,"Will be possible if I document this in a journal; record my 'adventures' as I enter the story I choose to be in?" The two women become anxious, looking back from Seiko to Yang, Yang to Seiko with uncertainty and worry. Then, surprising both women, Yang answers,"Fine. You may document your travels within the story. Just make sure you keep it away from anyone, got it?" Seiko flinched at his loud voice but merely answered,"Yes sir…" Once Yang was out of the way, Seiko turned to Tsuki with an accomplished smirk,"Well that was a successful talk." The anxiety fades quickly within the women, causing Yin to walk to Seiko and gracefully leads her to the hall of the library.

"Shall we start with the tour?" Seiko nods with utmost confidence,"Good. Oh! And here you go." The calm entity hands Seiko a fine looking book that was lined with gold, no title or author. Curious, she opens the book only to find it void of nothing on the pages; she cocks an eyebrow, thinking what kind of sick joke is she missing. Tsuki lean towards her, answering her question.

"That is the Portal Book. The very book that Yang-sama mentioned to you." The young teen's mouth made an 'oh' and she continued to examine the book she currently held in her hand. "You can write down your adventures in it and right some notes that might help you." Tsuki nods in agreement with the library caretaker, but Seiko took out a composition book from her bag. "Thanks, but I can document it in here. Since this is not part of the library, I can bring it with me wherever." Tsuki looks at her like she had lost her mind; Seiko saw this and started to reassure her,"Relax. If anyone found it and read it, they would think I had made it all up. As long as I do not mention The Magical Library in it then it is fine, right?"

The women nervously shrugged, thinking that it might work but before they could say anything, Seiko turns away and started to look around the library. "Okay…. Which story should I go into?" As she started to look, the first place she started to search in was the manga section. _'A… B… H… L… N M… O!' _Right when she found the 'O' section, she started to look more into it until she found the very series she was looking for,_'Aha! There you are!' _Taking one of the mangas off of its shelf, she examines it with excitement; her favorite series of all time, One Piece, in her hands and is ready to enter that world. The only problem is… how to get in?

"Hey, Tsuki-san!" The young brunette held the book up in the air to get her attention,"What do I do to get in and-"

"Seiko-san! Don't do that!" The silver haired woman cried out, but was too late, a bright flash engulfed the young teen and within a few milliseconds, she disappeared without a trace. A brief silence was held in the library until Yang came in with a chuckle,"Oops… Guess I should have told her _how _to get inside the book, huh?"

* * *

**ML: WHOOHAAA! Got it done! Btw, I need your help readers! I can't decide which part of One Piece that Seiko should appear at, so please vote! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Knowledge of Partners

**TML: God… Life really gets busy doesn't it? Anyways, here is the next chapter of TML and thank you Rabblerouser88 for that advice! ^^ Tsuki, if you please…**

**Tsuki: The disclaimers are that MagicalLibrarian-san does NOT own One Piece in any sort of way, only the characters based outside of it.**

**TML: Thank you, Tsuki-san! Now, enjoy my readers!**

* * *

Seiko blinks for a couple of seconds, trying to comprehend her situation at this moment. She was standing on the greenest grass she has ever seen in her life, surrounded by numerous trees which seemed to be in healthy condition compared to the trees she grew up with, and the whole place was filled with the sound of nature. After awhile, she begins to twitch uncontrollably before screaming out to the world in shear rage and confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Her arms spread out above her with a book in hand while the other in a fist,"HOW DID I GET HERE!"

That's when question was answered by a snicker from the, as creepy as it is, book.

"Well… you wanted to come here, so you got your wish, child."

The teen yelped with surprise, dropping the book, and jumped a couple of steps from the talking object. With an 'ow' the book started to talk again,"My… you must be new to the whole 'talking book' thing, huh? Not surprised… You humans are always easy to surprise."

Seiko looked at the book with irritation, grabbed a nearby rock and hovered over the book with the jagged object in hand.

"We 'humans' maybe easily surprised, but we can easily destroy you in the process as well." She smirked evilly while the book seemed to sweat nervously in its… pages,"Now tell me what just happened right now or I will start beating you with this rock, rip out your pages, and use you as firewood."

If the book was a human, it probably would have paled to where it would look ghost like. "W-well, since you said that, guess I need to tell you then… (Even though I was suppose to tell you anyway….) But before I tell you anything, let me introduce myself."

The pages started flip a little until it opened to a picture of a young man sitting on a cliff; he seemed tall and lean (probably 24 years old), black hair that is held in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, wearing a white dress shirt (slightly unbuttoned) that is tucked in black pants, wearing black boots, and is holding out a rose towards her," I am Antonio Valen Gomez, a man that is cursed to be a book for the rest of his miserable life, but is spared by the set partnership made by the proprietors of The Magical Library."

After that poetic explanation, Seiko gave him only a bored look and asked ever so bluntly,"Why do you look so gay?"

The man in the picture jumped up and down fuming. "How dare you? I, for one, am not gay! How rude!"

The young teen waved her hand in front of her and said,"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't get your fanciness tied in a knot now, geez…" Huffing out his hot air, Antonio straightened himself out and began to explain to Seiko of her situation at this moment.

"Alright… You already know the whole gist of 'keep this a secret or you'll be trapped in this library for an eternity' speech and already know that the deal is irrevocable, right?" She nods and waits for the rest of it,"Well, the punishment for speaking the secret is either you become a book filled with nothing but a picture of yourself or stay within the story you wanted to be in for all eternity. And, obviously, I am an example that shows that there is no impunity for this action."

Hearing that caused Seiko to almost show a rueful expression on her face, but shook it off and asked,"And what is up with the 'partnership' thing you mentioned?"

The black and white picture smirked and answered with confidence,"Well… if you expected the people who are trapped in the books to do nothing, you are sadly mistaken. Since we are forever bound to this curse, we have no choice but to help the new members around the world of books; give out advice, voice of reason, protect you from harm. Think of me as your… conscience if you will."

She scoffs at his explanation, not believing what he was telling her. _'They basically left me a babysitter? Why? Don't they trust me?' _Cursing under her breath, Seiko looks back on the book and says,"This partnership better be a lucrative one because if you screw me over… consider yourself firewood, _Mister_…" (Translation: Don't screw me over or you're dead!)

Antonio's eyes widened a bit before looking away,"Whatever you say, but I suggest you don't do that."

Again, Seiko became confused until he stated,"If you lose or destroy me, you will lose your chances of getting back home."

'_Bastard… tell me that before I make a threat to you.' _mentally twitching with annoyance. "Okay, fine! But hear is my most important questions for today: one, how the hell I get here; two, how do I get home since you said that there is a way back to the library."

"Ah yes, those questions…" scratching his chin a little,"For the first question, remember when you held the book up in the air?" Nodding in understanding, wondering what that has got to do with any of this. "Were you also holding your portal book on the other hand?"

*blink blink* "Huh?"

"Remember that book that 'Overlord-of-all-things-Grumpy' gave you before you started to look around." She gave a small nod,"Well… if you hold the portal book on one hand and one of The Magical Library books on the other, you are automatically sent to the story and chapter that you had your little fingers on."

Her eyes widened and her mouth left a gape, she started to process the new found information. The result… was not good.

_**Meanwhile Back at The Magical Library~**_

"Brother! Why didn't you tell her about _how _to handle the book _before _she starts her journey to the unknown?"

Yang was smirking with enjoyment which made Yin more uneasy along with Tsuki.

"There are times when people need to live and learn with life and that child needed it."

"By not telling her the fundamentals?"

"Yin-sama, calm down." the silver haired patted on her hand in a ways of comforting her,"Don't forget, she has a partner with her. That means she'll have someone that will help her along the way."

Sighing in relief a little, the white haired woman dared to ask,"Who is her partner, brother?"

"Antonio Valen Gomez."

….

"May that child have the patience of a _saint_."

_**Back with our Hero~**_

"ARGH! EASY WITH THE-"

*BAM*

"OW!

"THIS IS A BUNCH OF HORSE-SHIT! I DON'T THINK I SHOULD _CONSIDER _IT THAT!"

For the past few minutes (TML: Was tempted to say hours… XD), the brunette teen was slamming the book down onto the dirt ground which was not appealing for Antonio.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You are raging mad, but could you- *BAM* OW! Let me- *BAM* OUCH! FINISH!"

She stopped her abuse abruptly and glared at the book, still looking mad. In the picture, the young man dusted himself off and stood straight. "Ahem… Okay, I've answered your question about how you got here. (And didn't take it very well…) Now I answer your second question, yes there is a way to get back home and it is very simple."

Glaring at the book a little more.

"You ask me, your partner, to send you back whenever you feel the need to. Simple, no?"

The teen became flustered with embarrassment,_'I can't believe that I flipped out like that…' _

Antonio grins at the blush,"Guess you feel silly huh-"

*BAM*

"Shut up. Just shut up." Seiko slammed him on the ground once more but a little _harder _than the last couple of times.

"I will make you pay for this later, girl… ow…"

_**Somewhere in a town on the Island~**_

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news? Tell me!"

"Arlong, the captain of the Arlong Pirates, was defeated by some rookie pirate!" the woman listening was in awe,"And that is not even half of it." Pulling out a newspaper, the man shows her the picture of the one who defeated the fish man. All the woman could do was blink at the picture, not believing that this was the one who did it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Looking at the picture a little more,"This boy isn't even as old as my little sister!"

There in the picture of the wanted poster, it showed a young raven haired teen wearing a strawhat with a scar under his left eye and was grinning like a child at Christmas. The man showing her the paper answers,"I know he does, but according to this he fought 'Iron Mace" Alvida, took down a naval captain, went against Buggy the Clown, and decimated _the _Don Krieg's military power! And for this kid to go toe-to-toe with a _fish man_ that was a former member of the Sunny Pirates, I can't blame the Government for giving this rookie a bounty like that!" Though the woman was still not convinced.

"So what is this rookie's name?"

Looking back at the picture, the man answers,"His name is Monkey D. Luffy."

_**Again, back with our hero~**_

"Soooo…. Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…. There yet?"

"No!"

"…. Are-"

"Ask again and I'll slam you to the ground."

Shivering from her cold threat, Antonio kept his mouth shut to avoid any problems with his new partner. At the moment, they are trying to find a nearby town so they could figure out where they had landed in the story. Seiko is hoping she didn't land at a part that would be too extreme for her at the moment because she has no weapon and no powers to fight with. It would lead to unsatisfying results.

"Sooooo…. Seiko, was it?" her ears perked up when the book started to talk again,"I'm sort of curious as to why you joined in. Why did you?"After a brief silence, she answered curtly,"That is my own business, like you with your reason of joining in."

With a 'touché', the book kept quiet through out the trip. As the walk drags on, they began to hear a little bustling ahead of them. To their relief, they have found civilization. It looked very busy and lively in some aspects and some of the people were a little… suspicious.

"From what I can see here is that we are currently in Lougetown, the town that is considered famous." She informed her partner,"This was the place that the pirate king, Gol D. Roger, was born and executed. Ironic, isn't it?"

But to Seiko's disappointment, Antonio didn't seem interested. "Meh… Don't really care. It is just another town in another story." He said with a bored tone. The teen huffed out air, not appreciating his attitude but she ignored it at the time and started looking at the stores, hoping to find something to fight with at least.

"Hey, …" from a 'Don't call me that!' from him, Seiko asked,"Does the money you bring turn into the currency of this place?"

"Yes they do, actually… Why?"

With a confident smirk, she answered,"In order for me to survive this place, I must at least have a weapon."

_**Meanwhile with a group of pirates~ **_(TML: You know who they are~! ^3^)

"Wow! What a big city!" A young teen boy awed at the site he sees before him along with his crew.

A blonde haired man commented,"So the Pirate Era began here."

Out of the blue, the boy wearing a strawhat announced,"I'm going to see the execution scaffold."

"There must be a lot of food available here…" The blonde haired said thoughtfully while a long-nosed teen stated,"I'm gonna buy some tools!"

Two people were conversing with one another, a green haired man with a green sash around his waist and a orange haired girl with a cat like grin.

"I wouldn't mind getting something…"

"I can lend you some money. For 300% interest~!"

With that said, the group went their separate ways and began their shopping and/or exploring. The one with the strawhat ran recklessly through the crowd of people, not minding the 'hey!' or 'watch where you are going, kid!'; he was excited and anxious at the same time. What he didn't expect that he is going to have a fateful meeting with a special person. (TML: And I don't mean that romantically…. Yet… .)

_**Back to our Little Seiko~ **_(TML: *dodges the OC's assault*)

"Why did you buy a lance again?"

"Simple, _genius_. To protect myself." (Translation: Are you an idiot?)

With an unamused look, the man answers,"Excuse me for me for asking…"

Ignoring him, Seiko examines her weapon with precision,_'The handle is solid… The blade is sharpened evenly… And it cuts cleanly. That is what I call a good quality lance.' _

The lance's blade curves on one side while the other is jagged with a dragon engraving and the handle is black with a golden phoenix painted on it. After her scanning of the weapon, she places its sheath on the blade and slips it in a long black case.

Caring around a lance kind of brought some memories up within Seiko's mind. In middle school, she took a class that taught her combat with lances. She was really good at it, with the other students too good. They all got jealous and teased relentlessly. At one point, they threw her in a tightly spaced closet and kept her there for a long time. She remembered how she cried out to the students to let her out but no one came. All she felt was the tightness around her, the darkness that overcame her, it made her shake violently.

Luckily, the teacher found her four hours later after he got a call from Seionko that she didn't come back home. Due to that incident, Seiko developed a fear of enclosed spaces (TML: Claustrophobia.) and she quit the class because she didn't want to deal with the horrid kids again.

'_Wait! What am I doing?' _Shaking her head a little,_'I shouldn't remember that. Ever.' _

*BAM*

"OOF!" Seiko fell to the ground on her butt when someone ran into her,"HEY! Watch it!"

"Oops! Sorry about that!" the voice seemed more happy (not mockingly) then sorry,"Here, let me help you up."

The ticked off teen rejected his helping hand and got herself up from the floor. Taking another glance, Seiko stopped herself from gasping. There standing right in front of her was _the _Monkey D. Luffy; black messy hair, lean body, scar underneath left eye, big grin, red vest, shorts, sandals, and his trademark strawhat that sits idly on top of his head. Shaking her shock, she turns to Luffy and states,"You need to watch where you are going, _buddy. _Some people don't like it when others bump, or in my case, ram into one another. It is kind of rude." (Translation: Watch it, ya idiot!)

He only grinned and answers,"Right! Sorry about that, I was trying to find the scaffold. Do you know where it is?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she looked at his hopeful expression. Sighing, Seiko pointed to the direction he needed to go. Beaming, Luffy ran pass her with full speed and called out,"Thanks~!"

Seiko blinked, surprised that he was… nice to her. _'Wait a minute… This is Luffy, so of course he would be nice. It doesn't mean he meant it.'_

"MRRRRMMMFFF!"

Turning around, Seiko realized that when she fell… she sat on Antonio. Picking the book up, she heard gasping from it. "What in blazes just happened?"

She only shrugged,"Someone bump into me and I accidentally sat on you. Sorry."

With a disapproved look, he yelled out,"Obviously! What have you been eating lately?"

*BAM*

"NEVER ASK A GIRL ABOUT HER WEIGHT, _PARTNER!" _(Translation: YOU ASSHOLE!)

* * *

**TML: YAHOOOOO~! Got it all done~! Got it all done~! Got it- *faint* ZzzzzZzzzz….**

**Seiko: Due to my creators… dedication, she is down right exhausted. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. *smacks author with book that was Antonio* See you in next chapter.**

**TML&Antonio: OWWWW!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Knowledge of Powers

**TML: ….. What?**

**Seiko: ….. -_-#**

**TML: ..What?!**

**Seiko: YOU, **_**smart one, **_**haven't written more than a year! (Translation: lazy ass)**

**TML: I was… busy… ;;**

**Seiko: Suuuurrrre…**

**TML: Just… get to the disclaimers, will you?! D8**

**Seiko: *sigh* Fine…**

**Disclaimers: TheMagicalLibrarian does **_**not **_**own One Piece. Anything that is **_**not **_**One Piece related is hers unless she claims otherwise. **

**TML: Enjoy! (*whispers* Sorry about the wait… ^^;)**

* * *

"You know… Beating on me is not required, right?"

"And I'm telling you that I don't care."

Antonio received major damage from our heroine after his comment. Seiko was fuming after that and only gave curt replies or glares towards her new partner. She began to stroll around again and started looking for anything useful for her journey ahead of her. Unfortunately, nothing came to interest her. She saw normal townsfolk, rogues, marine soldiers, and pirates but she was less impressed. But unbeknownst to her, someone is following her and Antonio spotted the person.

"Psst, Seiko… Someone has been following us for awhile…" She began to turn but Antonio told her to stop,"Don't let them know that you saw them. Play cool and keep walking."

Seiko faced in front of her like her partner told her even though she doesn't like to be told what to do. As she continues to walk, Antonio keeps his eyes on the mysterious person to make sure he doesn't try anything. But their stalker disappeared without warning.

"What the-?!" The book was left in surprise and he looked frantically around them,"Where did he…?"

"Maybe you were just seeing things, though I'm woundering how a book ca-"

*SMACK*

Seiko made a face plant with a persons body, both he and the teen grunted on contact.

"Oh! Pardon me, miss." The man steps back and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He looked around his late thirties, he had slicked back black hair that had some grey hairs; wearing a buttoned up white shirt with a black tie loosely around his neck, tan suit pants with black shoes, and a brown overcoat. His face seem to be calm yet welcoming to Seiko, but Antonio doesn't seem to trust him.

"I didn't see you and I seemed to have ran into you. My apologies." Seiko only waved her hand in front of herself.

"Don't worry. You weren't the only one that bumped into me today." The man chuckles nervously,"I'm just lucky that you didn't knock me to the ground like the other guy today."

"My! Glad I didn't do that!" He smiles which causes Seiko to feel a little uncomfortable.

That's when they started to hear a crowd forming over where Seiko was unintentionally heading to. _'Whoa… what is going on? Is there a fight?' _

Taking the opportunity to get away from the man, she ran towards the crowd that was forming in the middle of town. She slipped through some people so she could see what they are seeing and what she saw seemed all too familiar.

'_Ah… I see we are seeing the part where Luffy pronounces his goal to everyone.' _Seiko crosses her arms, looking uninterested.

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!"

'_And everyone will be disbelieving and/or disapproving.'_

And of course, she starts to hear the crowd comment how 'it is foolish' or 'unbelievable' it is for Luffy to say that. "Geez, Seiko. You really got this memorized." Antonio comments.

'_Of course. I've read this part a thou- WAIT A MINUTE, DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?!' _Seiko's partner simply nods to confirm it,"It will keep people from thinking you are completely ma- OW!"

She slammed him to the ground (and picking him back up), livid on the thought that he is able to read into her mind,_'This is bullshit!' _After her little tantrum, she starts to focus up to the sky and wait for the lightning to occur. She listened in on the talking, the approaching strawhat crew, the war cries of the crew, but the one thing she couldn't hear is the thunder rumbling. She thought that maybe it will eventually catch on but the longer she waited, the more she began to realize…

'_It's either the lightning is late to strike, or it's not going to strike at all!' _She began to panic, trying to figure out what is wrong,_'Wait! I should focus on saving Luffy, not wondering why the weather decided to not help!'_

Picking up Antonio, she ran to the scaffold while evading the crowd and pirates in order to reach her goal. Right when she got too close, some of the pirates started to charge at her,"So your helping Strawhat, huh? Well, we're not gonna- ARGH!"

"Excuse me, _gentlemen!"_(Translation: OUT OF THE WAY, BASTARDS!)

Without hesitation, she unsheathes her lance and starts slashing at them just enough to knock them down. After overcoming the obstacles, she positions herself at the scaffold.

_**Luffy's POV~**_

"GYAHAHAHA, JUST WATCH FROM THERE AND WITNESS THE FALL OF-"

*CREAK*

"WH- WHAT THE-"

Luffy began to feel the scaffold shift just barely but enough to throw the Clown pirate off track. He started to wonder why it started doing that. Then he heard one of the crew members scream,"CAPTAIN, SOME GIRL IS TRYING TO CUT THE SCAFFOLD DOWN!"

Luffy began to stretch his neck out enough to see the bottom and what he saw was surprising. "Ah! It's you!"

It was the same girl he just bumped into today; short brown hair, casual wear, and different eye colors(one green, one blue). He doesn't know why she's helping but he doesn't care, she's trying to save him! "Hey! If you can hear me, thanks for trying to save me!" He grins from ear to ear,"Hopefully it isn't all for nothing!"

It seemed like she didn't hear him or was ignoring him because she was still slashing at the scaffold. Unfortunately, Buggy seemed to have regained his footing,"NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, STRAWHAT!" The clown raised his sword one more time and brought it slashing down. Then, out of nowhere, Luffy began to call out his nakama's names and says with a grin,"Sorry! Guess I'm dead!"

_**Seiko's POV~**_

'_Come on! Fall! FALL DAMN YOU!'_ Seiko used all her strength and her precision into every slash in order to make it fall or at least delay the clown pirate as much as possible,_'At least give out a lightning strike like in the manga, you damn weather!'_

It began to rain, but no sign of the lightning which made Seiko's strikes more desperate. Then she heard,"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry! Guess I'm dead!"

Seiko felt her blood turn cold, fearing it was too late. However, she was not going to give up that easily. With all of her might, she swung her lance at the scaffold screaming,"YOU WILL NOT DIE!"

Then, without warning, a burst of pure energy exploded after her lance collided with the scaffold causing her to fly back. It knocked the wind out of her and caused her vision to blur a little, but not enough to not see what she did. The execution scaffold was in flames and it tipped over with a crash. Seiko sat up, shocked at what just happened.

'_Did I… do that?' _Then a strawhat landed near her feet which was picked up by Luffy moments later. He offered her a hand up, which she took this time, and he laughed happily,"Shishishi, looks like I survived! And I have you to thank!" Everyone, minus his crew, stood there stunned.

"Hey… do you think there is a god?" Sanji asked in astonishment.

"Don't be stupid. It was this girl who did the rescuing." Zoro stated.

That's when they started to hear the marines charge into the square.

Seiko could only groan,"Great… Now I'm going to be wanted by the World Government now."

That's when she felt Luffy touch her shoulder,"Hey! Be part of my crew!"

"Wha-?!"

Before she got the time to answer, he grabbed her hand and started running away from the square along with Sanji and Zoro.

_**? POV~**_

"It seems you were right after all, Professor. There is another person with those sort of abilities, though she seems to have only discovered her talents."

The same man whom bumped into Seiko was having a conversation with someone while talking into his baby den den mushi. The person on the other line of it seem to be deep in thought yet quite fascinated of the info the caller provided. "Anything else you care to enlighten me with, detective?" The said detective only sighed and answered,"Nothing that will help with your research I'm afraid. However, her eyes color is pretty unique… One green and one blue." The professor only answered with a 'hmmm' and said,"I suggest you keep tabs on her, see if she progresses at all. Update me each time until I give the word to obtain her."

"Yes, Professor Perron."

With that, the detective hung up and went on his way, pondering how he'll do this. "Hrmmm, knowing what happened with the last one… this might turn out quite troublesome indeed."

_**Seiko's POV~**_

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" For the past ten minutes, Seiko has been trying to get Luffy's attention but to no avail. What is worse, the weather is getting worse and they are currently being chased by the marines.

"Hello?! I'm trying to-"

"Man these guys are persistent." Luffy looks back then turns his head to the two older men,"Should we fight them off?" Sanji shook his head,"No, they'll be no end to them. Besides Nami-san says to get to the ship as soon as possible."

'_Did they just ignore me?!' _Eye twitching, Seiko tries to break out of Luffy's grip yelling out,"Look! I just met you and I don't want to join your crew! I don't want to be a fugitive of the law!"

"Aren't you already?" Zoro smirked.

"Who asked you, _sir?!" _(Trans: Shut up, asshole!)

"RORONOA ZORO!"

Blocking there path was none other than Tashigi and all that was going through Seiko's mind was,_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Zoro and Tashigi started to exchange a few words to each other which didn't interest Seiko one bit because she trying her dead level best to escape the strawhat wearing boy. She then heard a clashing of swords, probably when Tashigi and Zoro crossed swords with one another. Zoro gave out a curt 'Go on' in which Luffy complied, dragging a confused Seiko and a ballistic Sanji with him.

"What did I just say?!"

"That Marimo dares to harm a lady?!"

After that, Seiko took the opportunity to ask Luffy,"Why do you want me to join your crew?! We just met!" Turning to face her, Luffy grinned and responded with utmost astonishment,"Because you saved my life even if we just met and your ability was so cool! How did you do it anyway?" This took Seiko aback; she didn't know how she did it herself.

'_I was just as surprised as everyone else at what I did…' _furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought, she concluded that Antonio would know, hopefully. "Well your in luck, partner! It just so happens I do!"

'_Y'know, I hate it when go into my mind like that.' _She mentally tells him irritably.

"It's better than you and I talking to each other loudly for people who pass by to hear you and start thinking you are an escape psyche patient, yes?"

Sighing in defeat, she began to explain to Luffy of her powers,"I really don't know about them. It just spontaneously did that…" Then an idea sprung within her mind which may give her a chance to not join his crew.

"And thus, I have no training with it. So that means I'll only be a burden to you so I can't join your crew! Sorry for the bad news, and may you please let me be on my way, bye!" Shaking his head in defiance, Luffy gave her a determined look and stated,"Nope, you are joining my crew! Besides we'll help you train your powers so that you can do even cooler things!"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, realizing that once Luffy sets his mind to it he will not budge. EVER.

Speaking of which, they were about to run into someone whose determination is as bad as Luffy's… only this time, it's for the opposite side. Standing in the middle of the street, stood none other than Smoker and all it did was make Seiko panic. _'Sssssshhhhhiiiiiiiiit! Why does my life suck?!' _she mentally shrieks while all that time trying to escape from the dark haired teen's grasp again.

"Who are you?"

"I am Smoker. Major of the main marine base," then Smoker lunges his arms toward Luffy and Seiko which turns to white thick smoke,"and I won't allow you to escape!" Once he got a grip on Luffy, the teen released Seiko. She fell back with a grunt which gave her the chance to escape. Jumping up and grabbing her partner, she begin to run away from the fight. _'I gotta stay out of trouble! If I involve myself with any of the main characters, who knows what will happen!' _She turns her head around to assess the situation and it is not looking good. Sanji was blown back by Smoker's attack and now he has Luffy on the ground, unsheathing his weapon.

'_They can handle it. They were able to escape in the manga,' _then something began to bother her which made her stop running,_'But… if this story was supposed to follow with the manga, then why didn't the lightning strike when it was suppose to?' _

That's when it clicked: reason why things have not been going along with the story line is because _she_ is now involved in it. _She _is now part of the story and it has now thrown things off track. _'So… if the story is changing because of me…' _Turning her head toward the group,_'Does that mean there maybe a chance for something to go horribly wrong?' _

With a 'hrmph', the brunette turned around, unsheathed her lance and charged at the logia user. "The hell with it!" She leapt into the air and swung her lance downwards towards Smoker, but he just simply threw her back with an attack while stating,"I don't know what your affiliation is with Strawhat, but anyone who helps a pirate shall be treated the same as one." The attack knocked the wind out of her; she rolled over groaning in pain,"Ouch…"

As the marine went to unsheathe his weapon again, a tall cloaked figure stopped him.

"I don't think so, young man."

A gasp escaped Seiko's lips once she saw who it was: Monkey D. Dragon. "You!" is all she could hear out of anything due to the rain pouring. Then the tall cloaked man lifted his head slightly to look at Seiko dead in the eye and he grins,"So another one has come. It has been many years." Confused, the teen looks at him and asks,"Another one of what?" His grin widens and answers,"You'll see."

Suddenly, a great gust of wind came bellowing past them, along with a few marine troops which gave Seiko a chance to escape the madness and this time, without turning back.

She took her partner and yelled as loud as she could,"Antonio! Take me back before something else goes wrong!"

With a 'yes ma'am!', he began to flash a bright light and then, they disappeared.

* * *

**TML: Well, there you go and I will make up for the delay by working on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Seiko: You better, because if you don't… they'll be repercussions. :3**

**TML: Oo;;; W-well um… See you soon~! ^^;;; **


End file.
